


Las Crónicas de Bane: La Melodía del Puente Blackfriars

by mariposaxmental



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Other, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: En el Año de Nuestro Señor, 2009.Magnus Bane se ha sumado a un nuevo encuentro para su largo historial de locas aventuras. Mientras estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con su novio Alexander Lightwood en sus "asuntos personales", recibe una extraña carta. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estaba siendo cordialmente invitado a una reunión muy especial en el lugar que menos se esperaba, en el puente de Blackfriars en Londres. Ahí, se reencuentra con uno de los cazadores de sombras que hace mucho tiempo que no veía: James "Jem" Carstairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes y la trama original son de la increíble Cassandra Clare. Un one shoot basado en las "Crónicas de Bane"

_En derredor palpitan y se inflaman,_ _  
_ _el cielo se deshace en rayos de oro,_ _  
_ _la tierra se estremece alborozada._

_Oigo flotando en las olas de armonías_ _  
_ _rumor de besos y batir de alas;_ _  
_ _mis párpados se cierran… ¿Qué sucede?_ _  
_ _¡Es el amor que pasa!_ _[1]_

      **S** us labios lo recorrieron de pies a cabezas, sus manos pasaron por su entrepierna, y el calor de la boca de su amante atacaba fieramente su miembro viril, las manos de Magnus Bane se afirmaba contra las sábanas y su cabeza se arqueaba junto a su espalda en unos gemidos inigualables.

Extrañaba esas horas extensas de placer. Incluso cuando tenía esos orgasmos deseaba poder correrse, a veces soñaba con la caliente fantasía de correrse dentro de la boca de Alec, y estaba seguro que a él le gustaría lo mismo.

En aquel momento Alec estaba siendo todo un experto en el placer oral, incluso estaba siendo tan cruel que controlaba las emociones de Magnus, de seguro él iba a decidir cuando irse…

— _Ooohh, mierda._ — Los puños de Magnus se aferraron con una fuerza increíble sobre las sábanas, mientras sentía como su miembro entraba de lleno en la boca de su ojiazul, y luego salía más ardiente que antes, esto no podía terminar mejor.

No sabía con exactitud si fue el orgasmo que casi siente lo que lo hace ver cosas o realmente sucedió, pero en medio de la habitación del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn apareció un mensaje de fuego.

— Uh…oh... Alexander… — Magnus habló en medio de jadeos, levantó su cabeza y alejó suavemente a Alec de si mismo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

Magnus negó con la cabeza, en ese momento nada podía estar saliendo mal.

— Sólo que ha llegado un mensaje de fuego con una carta en mi litera.

— ¿Con carta? ¿Es eso posible?

El brujo le sonrió a su nefilim.

— Todo es posible, garbancito. — dijo él. Luego camino desnudo hacia la litera, visualizó la nota que había visto llegar, la tomó y la leyó.

"Estimados Magnus Bane y Alexander Lightwood:

Estáis cordialmente invitados al matrimonio de nuestros chicos:

**James Carstairs & Theresa Gray.**

La boda se realizará el día doce de septiembre a las once de la mañana.

En el Puente Blackfriars, Londres.

Los recibirá"

— Vaya, vaya. — Masculló Magnus, sonriendo para sí, luego miró su closet buscando un atuendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Magnus? — Era Alec. — ¿Qué dice?

El brujo de Brooklyn lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Vístete cariño, tenemos una ceremonia a la que asistir. — dijo moviendo la tarjetita como un abanico.

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

Visitar Londres después de tanto tiempo, hacía que el estomago de Magnus girara en ciento ochenta grados, al llegar vio un pequeño altar, y los primeros invitados que no eran muchos.

De traje negro, un poco militarizado y cubierto de runas doradas, estaba quien Magnus quería ver, a James "Jem" Carstairs, estaba bastante guapo, sus ojos negros como bichitos brillaban ante la luminosidad de la mañana. Jem se volteo y después de tanto, se reencontraron.

— ¿Magnus Bane? — Preguntó Jem — Es bueno verte, después de tanto tiempo… — luego dirigió su vista hacia abajo y se extrañó — Y sin pantalones…

Alec Lightwood que estaba a su lado se puso rojo como un tomate, e intentó disimular naturalidad después de que él mismo tironeara y destruyera los pantalones de su novio como una fiera excitada.

— Es un placer, James Carstairs. — Dijo Magnus tendiéndole la mano y luego dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.  — Y vine en medida de urgente, debo decir, que tú repentina invitación me pilló en un momento bastante íntimo.

— No es necesario tantos detalles — Sonrió Jem — El placer es netamente mío, eres un muy buen amigo de Tessa y sé que has hecho mucho por ella después de Will murió. — Su voz se puso más pausada — Sé que has estado con ella dándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Eres importante para Tessa y me encargué de que estuvieras aquí acompañándola.

— Gracias — Dijo Magnus colocándose al lado de Jem en medio del puente — Es un momento importante y me sorprende que ella no me lo haya informado, no es que me lo tome a personal pero, la situación es curiosa.

— No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. — Las manos de Jem de repente se habían quedado quietas en su chaqueta de cazador de sombras. A pesar de vivir más de ciento treinta años, los nervios de un muchacho primerizo estaban a flor de piel.

En ese sentido, Jem era similar a Alec, el novio de Magnus. Ambos tímidos, amables y obstinados en las causas por las que quieren luchar.

Se imaginó a si mismo usando un traje de purpurina dorada, o incluso de varios colores que opacaran los rayos del sol, y visualizó a Alec vestido del mismo modo de Jem Carstairs, en frente de un altar en la sala de los acuerdos.

Se quitó esa vaga idea de la cabeza, porque su novio le indicó que la novia estaba por llegar. Y él, como invitado de honor iba a cumplir el rol de entregarla como lo hacen los padres mundanos a sus hijas mundanas.

Magnus se lo había prometido a Tessa, hace muchos años atrás. Él fue invitado de honor a la boda de ella y de Will, y había sido Henry Branwell entonces quien la tomó del brazo y la enlazó con el muchacho de ojos azules. En aquel entonces era quien iba a dejar a Tessa, pero cambiaron de idea.

Ahora que sabía que ella se había reencontrado con Jem después de haber encontrado una cura, había sospechado que este sería un buen final para la pareja. Y le había bromeado a Tessa mientras veían "Doctor Who"[2] por televisión, que el la entregaría en matrimonio si ella volvía a casarse.

Tessa solamente reía, y reía porque, no creía que volvería a tener una vida después de Will, y reía además porque, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Jem, ahora que lo había recuperado, de la misma manera que perdió a Will.

Magnus sabía lo que esa risa incomoda significaba, a Tessa le dolía aun la partida de su primer marido, y el tener un segundo y perderlo de la misma forma que al primero le causaría un dolor aun mayor.

Pero corrió el riesgo.

Mientras Magnus ordenaba a brevemente a los invitados divisó como los nervios de Jem se ponían de acero cuando divisó a alguien conocido.

— ¿Jessie? — La voz del cazador de sombras se oyó trémula en medio de la ceremonia.

— El puente Blackfriars en un lugar muy bonito para realizar un matrimonio. ¿No es así? — La chica fantasma sonrió al verle. Y se acercó a él. Jem solo le dedicó una cándida sonrisa, como aquellas que les daba cuando decía algo disparatado a la hora de cenar o como aquella ocasión, en que ella estaba encerrada en la ciudad silenciosa, y él había ido a verla para hacerla entrar en razón y que lo ayudara. Y ella no había querido, pero se quedó con el recuerdo de esa sonrisa salvadora, conciliadora y apaciguadora.

Todo lo que Jem hacía era por el bien de sus seres queridos, todo lo que trataba de hacer era calmar las guerras que se suscitaban. Sólo Jem sabía calmar el fuego abrasador de Will. Sólo Jem podía hacer que Henry volviera a tierra y que Charlotte lograra ser persuasiva, sólo él conseguía que Sophie se sintiera esperanzada y feliz, cuando no lo estaba.

Y sólo Jem conseguía en Jessamine alguna sonrisa honesta. Magnus se daba cuenta de ello.

— Jessie. — Dijo Jem  — No te veo desde hace algunos años. ¿Qué haces acá?

— No pensarás que me perdería del evento del año. — Sonrió Jessamine Lovelace.

Jem se mantuvo callado por aquel momento, miró al fantasma de Jessamine y asintió brevemente. Estaba tan contento de verla, que incluso no pareció notar que llegaba también a la pequeña ceremonia Jace Herondale, Lucian Graymark, y Catarina Loss, otra amiga de Magnus y Tessa.

— El novio está radiante — Anunció Catarina acercándose a Magnus — ¿No lo crees?

— Lo creo — Respondió el brujo — Es una llama que la vida ha intentado apagar por más de cien años, él jamás ha dado su brazo a torcer y míralo ahora, brilla con todo su esplendor. Es increíble que… la mayoría, pensara que moriría… antes de lo previsto.

Catarina le siguió la mirada a Magnus Bane en aquel momento, se sujetó sigilosamente de su brazo y comenzaron a andar juntos por el puente Blackfriars.

El Támesis seguía fluyendo bajo ellos al igual que lo hacían los mundanos que pasaban por sus alrededores sin verlos, el glamour les impedía ver el maravilloso y sutil escenario cubierto de flores doradas de un invernadero neoyorkino, y empastado de las runas del amor y del matrimonio.

Todo era negro y oro cerca de ese pequeño lugar del puente, mientras miles de personas caminaban hacia sus trabajos, quehaceres, mientras por otras calles de Londres estaba llena de buses y autos, cuando sus ciudades eran tan diferentes al Londres del que Magnus se enamoró por allá en los 1800. Ni siquiera del París en el que vivió con Tessa durante los años 30 fue así.

A Jem no le importaba que la gente no los viera, lo que menos le importaba era que la gente se percatara de la una extraña boda entre un chico de tatuajes extraños y una chica vestida de oro. A Tessa tampoco. No le importaba si alguien lograba verlos tras el glamour y preguntar que estaban haciendo, ella había escogido el puente por alguna razón. Magnus llegó a saberla con tiempo.

Una vez cada año, durante una hora, ella dejaba su vida y se aferraba a aquel pequeño espacio de tiempo para reencontrarse con James Carstairs. A medida que pasaron los años, el Puente Blackfriars significó tanto para ambos que decidieron enlazarse justo ahí.

Jem quiso enlazarse con ella. Con Tessa.

La alta y elegante, Theresa Gray, de cabellos castaños y enormes ojos grises, estaba caminando con un vestido dorado más acorde a los tiempos modernos, decorada de bellos encajes, de escote en la espalda dejando ver sus hombros, y su cabello tomado con unas flores.

Tessa Gray siempre lucía hermosa.

Al lado de Tessa, estaban Jocelyn y Clary Fray, a quien Magnus ayudó cuando una desesperada cazadora de sombras rogaba ayuda una tarde para su pequeña hija, y Tessa había accedido a que Magnus se hiciera cargo, y ambos mantuvieron a la pequeña Clarissa Fray alejada del peligro.

Magnus sin dudar se acercó a Tessa antes de que la dejara en el altar, la situación iba tomando forma. Los ojos de Tessa lo buscaron intentando pedirle un comentario.

Había alegría y miedo.

Todas las novias están alegres cuando van a casarse, sin embargo  Tessa y Magnus sabían lo que eso significaba. Viviría con Jem, tendría una familia con él y le tomaría la mano mientras él esperaba a la muerte como a una amiga cuando fuese un anciano. Jem se iría. Igual que como se fue Will.

Y Tessa estaría sola otra vez, incapaz de volver a comenzar otra vida.

— Estaré contigo siempre, Tessa. — Murmuró Magnus — Cuando me necesites, sabes que voy a estar esperándote.

Tessa lo miró con ojos llorosos y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, como aquellos abrazos que se daban cuando ella buscaba por las noches a Will y no estaba, cuando pasaba horas en vela esperando un regreso que jamás volvería, aquellas noches en que pasaba del luto a un consuelo.

— Gracias — Dijo Tessa contra el cabello de Magnus — Gracias por venir a acompañarme ahora. Pero después de esto, no quiero una vida sin él. Jem se irá y no podré soportar perder a otra persona que amo en mi vida.

Tessa no quería vivir siguiendo en un mundo donde Jem no estuviera, y Magnus lo entendía, sin embargo la inmortalidad de impide ciertas cosas.

Él haría lo mismo con Alec, después de él, nada quedaba para Magnus Bane. Si él perdía a Alec…

El hecho de casi imaginarlo le revolvió el estomago, incluso durante la Gran Batalla estuvo a punto de suceder, Alec con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y moribundo, y un Magnus incapaz de hacer algo para salvarle la vida. Sin embargo los milagros suceden y así pasó. Jem le salvó la vida a Alec, y quizás porque, no quería que Jace Herondale viviera sin su parabatai, y quizás porque Alec Lightwood le seguía recordando a William.

— Lo entiendo.

— No podré seguir viviendo cuando Jem se vaya — Murmuró Tessa — Se irá, se irá y me dejará sola. Pero estará con Will y serán felices juntos. Y sin embargo yo no podré encontrarme con ellos. Seré una errante sin corazón cuando ocurra.

— Tessa. — Dijo Magnus — Encontraremos una solución.

— No quise dejarlo ir, porque lo necesito Magnus, lo necesito porque lo amo. Lo amo tanto, tanto como amo a Will y otra pérdida… no sería algo bueno para mí.

— Y él te ama Tessa Gray. Jem ha estado esperando este momento por ciento treinta años. No encuentras hombres así de perseverantes todos los días, dejó de lado sus intereses por hacer a ti y a Will felices, siempre ha estado a su lado, y a tu lado. Y aunque tú no quieras perderlo, él jamás te va a abandonar, porque te ama, siempre te ha amado. — Magnus tomó a Tessa por los hombros y la miro a esos ojos grises — Deja las lágrimas, él no quiere verte llorar. Ve y dile que lo amas, que te quedarás a su lado por el resto de sus días. Ve con Jem Carstairs ahora y sé feliz. Por ti, por él, por Will.

Y así Tessa Gray lo tomó del brazo, afirmándose de él caminaron juntos por la alfombra hacia el altar. Jem quedó anonadado cuando la vio, sus labios entre abiertos con su expresión de absoluta emoción y sorpresa llenaron su rostro cuando vio a la mujer de su vida en frente de él.

" _Ni hen piao liang_ " [3] Magnus le escuchó decir, y entonces el juez comenzó la ceremonia. Tessa dio sus votos, muy emocionada, y Jem le sostuvo sus codos para que ella evitara el llanto.

Ella no quería perderlo, y estuvo dispuesta a casarse para a estar a su lado por toda su vida.

Jem en cambio, un poco más sereno, declaró que las palabras no eran lo suyo, sin embargo tomó su violín, después de tanto tiempo sin tocarlo, lo hizo ahí, frente a Tessa, frente al juez, frente a los invitados.

Tocó sobre el modo en que la conoció, y la amó, en como se dio cuenta de que era la única persona en su vida, relató el cómo su enfermedad le impedía darle felicidad a su amada y cómo aun así ella aceptó permanecer a su lado.

Tocó sobre cómo decidió ser un hermano silencioso para no abandonarla nunca ni a ella, ni a su parabatai. Tocó sobre la boda de Will y Tessa, de lo mucho que los amaba a ambos, de lo mucho que amó a James y a Lucie, de lo mucho que ama a los Herondale por sobre todas las cosas.

Y tocó por sobre todo, por sus noches en la ciudad de hueso pensando en Tessa, ella, quien le dio esa humanidad que las runas de la hermandad le estaban quitando. Tocó por ella y Londres, por el Puente Blackfriars y el río Támesis, por las círculos que se cierran, por las vueltas de la vida, tocó por la esperanza y el amor.

Por el amor que él siempre sintió por Tessa, y cómo gracias a ella, él seguía con vida. Tessa le salvó la vida, ella le dio sentido a su existencia, lo hacía sentirse tan bien y feliz, la amaba tanto por ello.

Siguió tocando con el violín, y no se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo llorar de emoción a los invitados, conmoviendo al juez, incluso sacándole lágrimas al propio Magnus, trasladándolo a aquellas calles de Londres antiguo, y esos sonidos que Will hablada sobre el violín de Jem, y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Tessa Gray también lloraba, de felicidad. Jem juró por mucho tiempo no volver a tocar el violín y ahora… ciento treinta años después, lo hizo.

Cuando se detuvo, todo se mantuvo en silencio, incluso Jessamine estaba conmocionada.

— Estos fueron mis votos, no soy bueno con las palabras — Anunció Jem, pero no necesito que hablara para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— _En el nombre del Ángel, declaro a James Carstairs y a Theresa Gray, marido y mujer_.

En acto seguido, fue el beso. Lleno de lágrimas y aplausos, y arrojamiento de pétalos de flores, todo era muy hermoso. Tessa era feliz, y Jem también era feliz. Magnus lo notaba mientras Alec le tomaba la mano con cariño, y entonces le entró el bichito de querer lucir más reluciente que la actual novia.

El baile de los novios fue ahí mismo, la ceremonia fue muy alegre, sin embargo quedaron de hacer una segunda celebración en el Instituto de Londres. De seguro Will lo hubiera querido así.

" _Ai wo dao jinsheng"_  [4] Susurró Jem contra la oreja de Tessa, ella estaba sonrojada y sostenía su mano alegremente. Lo miró durante unos segundos para luego besarlo.

" _Yong_ " [5] dijo ella. " _Ni shi wo zui ai" [6]_

La fiesta continuó por unas largas horas, Jem jamás se había despegado de ella, y Tessa no le soltaba la mano en todo el camino. " _El amor por ellos perdurará_ ", murmuraba Catarina mientras le tomaba fotografías junto a Magnus. " _Claro que lo hará_ " pensaba el mismo brujo, a Will le hubiese gustado que su mejor amigo y su mujer fueran felices juntos después de su partida.

— Vamos Tessa — Dijo el brujo bromeando — Ya llevas dos maridos a cuesta, te faltan seis e igualas a Liz Taylor [7]

— ¡Magnus! — Exclamó Tessa sonrojada mientras los demás sonreían a su alrededor. — Por el ángel, cierra la boca.

Jem solo río.

Un amor así nunca morirá.

 

* * *

 

[1] Poema de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

[2] _Doctor Who_ es una serie de televisión británica de ciencia ficción de la BBC. Está dividida en dos etapas, la denominada _serie clásica_ , emitida entre 1963 y 1989, y la _serie moderna_ , iniciada en 2005 y que continúa emitiéndose en la actualidad.

[3] "Eres hermosa".

[4] "Quiéreme hasta el día en que me muera".

[5] "Siempre"

[6] "Tú eres mi amado".

[7] **Liz Taylor:** Elizabeth Rosemond Taylor, también conocida como Liz Taylor, fue una actriz británica-estadounidense de cine, teatro y televisión. Liz se casó ocho veces con siete maridos.


End file.
